


Defection

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Drama, F/F, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, OOC Honoka, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: "This won't work for me.""But Honoka-!""No Umi. I'm finally tired with all of this bullshit you girls put me through.""But you're our sun!""Not anymore. Fuck you and your happy love times. I'm out. I'm no longer doing this.""Honoka!!!""Honoka! Stop! Please!!!""Honoka-chan!!!"





	1. Betrayal

_**"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,** _

_**Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.** _

_**All the King's Horses and all the King's Men,** _

_**Couldn't put Humpty back together again!"** _

-Humpty Dumpty Nursery Rhyme

 

* * *

 

Honoka has had it with this.

Time and time again she had to put up with her friends' lesbian antics. It was always NozoEli, NicoMaki, RinPana and KotoUmi. When they go out on their dates, they always leave Honoka behind to wander on her own lonesome. Though it can get to the point where Kotori and Umi would drag Honoka back home before they go out on their date.

Reason? 'You're too immature.' is what Umi would say every single time this happen.

Honoka couldn't do anything. She is not stupid, but she couldn't do anything. Besides, she is the sun of Muse and has a lot of fans all over Japan. However, even Suns have a limit on their mental uptake and Honoka's cap just blew up ten times over.

Honoka allowed herself to move out of the way for her friends. Not anymore.

This time, Honoka had it.

This time, Honoka will no longer deal with their bullshit.

As Honoka stormed to the School Idol Research Club Room, she only had one thing in mind.

Seperation.

Separation from Muse. Separation from Otonokizaka. Separation from Love Live.

Separation from her so-called "friends".

 _'I am tired and through.'_ Honoka thought.  _'If they don't consider me as a friend and just call me a Ninth Wheel, why would I call them my friends.'_

 

* * *

 

_**BLAM!!!** _

The entire Room jolted up as Honoka stormed into the room. They came up to greet her only to be strangely ignored by Honoka. They also note her facial expression. It was filled with rage and anger, but they didn't know why she is like that. Not even Nozomi.

As Honoka sat down with her arms crossed, Umi took initiative and confronted her.

"Honoka?" Umi asked her friend. "Are you alright."

"Oh I'm alright." Honoka said nonchalantly. Something is wrong. "I just want to make an announcement..."

"Oh! Before I forget!" Eli interrupted to Honoka's own anger and annoyance. "Me and Nozomi are going to the same University!"

The whole room applauded sans Honoka, who tried to get everyone's attention before Nozomi butted in.

"Indeed." The Occultist confirmed. "We may even get married!"

"Oh!" Kotori cut in this time. "My mom also approved of my marriage to Umi-chan after me and Umi-chan graduate!"

Honoka felt a pang of hurt being left out.

"I-It's shameless but.." Umi blushed, but smiled. "As long as I am with Kotori, it might be alright."

"Okay so..." But again Honoka got cut off.

"Congrats Kotori and Umi!" Everyone but Honoka cheered on the couple.

As the girls continued to talk about their relationships, Honoka felt left out once again. But this time, Honoka had. She finally had it with this.

_**"SHUT THE HELL UP, STUPID SLUTS!"** _

Everyone paused. Even Kotori gotten down from Umi's arms and saw Honoka, clearly angry beyond belief.

"Honestly!" Honoka yelled. "You always forget about me whenever I have an important announcement to make! Seriously?!"

"Honoka..." Nico scoffed. "You're not worthy girlfriend material. I would rather date a rat than to- AHHH!"

Nico was cut off by Honoka beaming a chair at Nico at high speeds. It hit Nico dead on the head, knocking her out with a definite concussion.

The entire room went in uproar.

"Honoka-chan! How could you?!"

"That is unacceptable behavior!"

"This is why you don't have a special someone!"

Honoka finally had it, though. She already did ever since she first entered this damn room.

"Fine! Want my announcement?!  **I. Fucking. QUIT.** "

The room suddenly went silent. And it did so for a long time before Rin quipped up.

"H-Honoka-chan..." Rin's voice was shaky. "Please don't tell us that you are serious..."

"I am serious!" Honoka scolded. "You girls are in your own little shitty worlds and leave me back home all because I am 'Immature'." Honoka said the last word with sarcasm, causing Umi to flinch.

"B-But..." Kotori tried to appeal. "We just don't see you in a relationship..."

"Well guess what?" Honoka growled. "This won't work for me."

Umi tried to appeal as well as the Room tried to understand what Honoka was saying.

"But Honoka-!"

"No Umi." Honoka stood up, starting to leave. "I'm finally tired with all of this bullshit you girls put me through."

"But you're our sun!" Eli started to tear up a bit, not wanting to believe that this is real.

"Not anymore. Fuck you and your happy love times. I'm out. I'm no longer doing this." Honoka finally went out of the Club Room...

"Honoka!!!"

"Honoka! Stop! Please!!!"

"Honoka-chan!!!"

And Honoka slammed the door, the sound echoing in the silence of Otonokizaka.

Everyone in the room stood there staring at where Honoka left. Too scared and shocked to move, their reactions varied.

Nico was obviously passed out on the floor. Maki said 'Good riddance' as she twirled her hair. Hanayo and Rin clung onto each other, feeling very insecure about what is next. Nozomi started to cry, knowing for sure that the girl who gave her newer friends is no longer there. Kotori, meanwhile, felt as if all those childhood memories are being lost.

But it was Umi and Eli who were the most hurt of all. They were very close to Honoka since childhood, so seeing Honoka leave them dealt a huge toll on their minds. The two girls leaned on each other before their tears fell and flowed down.

"H-Honoka..." Eli choked. "Why..? Why must you do this..? We just want the best for you..."

 

* * *

 

Honoka marched beyond her home. She didn't feel like going back. Not yet, anyways. Honoka knew that her parents will understand in time.

But for now, there was someone Honoka has to see.

Someone she needs to meet in Akihabara.

She had seen this girl time and time again, but Umi and Kotori repeatedly denied Honoka to see her. Even though both of them knew that they are meant for each other, the selfishness of the KotoUmi ship drags poor Honoka back to her staged prison in Otonokizaka.

It was the same song and dance. Every time she is caught leaving, Umi would drag her back. Whenever Honoka manages to be with her, it would always be cut short by the remainder of μ's. It was as if the other eight girls want Honoka to suffer.

But now Honoka is freed from their tyrannical grip on her freedom.

Now Honoka can finally see her again.

Honoka went down the main street of Akihabara, heading towards a particular building with a large screen. It's her destination. The place where she can finally hang out with that girl at long last. The place where Honoka will finally sever her relationship with μ's for good.

"Oh my! Honoka-san!"

And sure enough, there she was. Wearing the uniform of UTX Academy with short brunette hair is Honoka's friend. Well, now she may as well be her new best friend and maybe, just maybe, her girlfriend as well. She is now everything to Honoka.

"Tsubasa-san!" Honoka hugged the girl. "It's been too long!"

"I know..." Tsubasa's Emerald eyes made contact with Honoka's sapphire blue ones.

Honoka then frowned. "I left Muse and broke off from Kotori and Umi. Eli too..."

"Oh no..." Tsubasa hugged Honoka tighter. "Are you okay? Will your friends forgive you?"

"I'm sure they won't..." But Honoka broke into a wide smile. "But at least we can hang out more often. That's the important thing."

"I know." Tsubasa teared up. "I missed you."

"I miss you too." Honoka stroked Tsubasa's hair and Tsubasa did the same. "Maybe we can go beyond our regular friendly rivalry now that I left Muse."

"Are you saying-?"

"Not yet!" Honoka giggled, blushing a bit. "But maybe. And hopefully."

"I hope so, too. I hope our friendship will blossom as well."

Honoka and Tsubasa held hands as they went throughout Akihabara.

"You won't leave me, right?" Honoka asked.

"Oh trust me." Tsubasa replied, winking. "I will never leave a beautiful maiden behind."

As the two hung out to make up lost time, a seed was planted in the two of them. It was the start of a blossoming love. The love will be as beautiful as an Azalea flower, and it would be the strongest and sturdiest Azalea in the land.

And this flower grew from a corpse pile of broken dreams, severed friendships, selfish benefits, and fake love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well.
> 
> This is something different from my TR8TR AU in many ways. 
> 
> For one, this is a long story. There would be long-term consequences μ's will have to face as the deal with a μ's without a Honoka.
> 
> Secondly, in regards to Honoka leaving, this is a break from LL Anime Canon. Honoka will NO LONGER BE FRIENDS with the rest of μ's. Honoka and Yukiho will also be attending UTX after the third years graduate. Otonokizaka will still stand for years to come, however.
> 
> Third, Honoka will be a UTX student, but the story will revolve around her time at UTX. She will NOT JOIN A-RISE due to no longer having to deal with School Idols.
> 
> Fourth, Honoka is a tad more Eli-like. She will become smarter and a bit of a huge jerk towards her former friends. Honoka and Yukiho are also going to have HUGE grudges against μ's for what they had done.
> 
> Finally, the story will also revolve around Umi and Eli trying to get the old Honoka back. I'm showing how easy it is to destroy friendships and how utterly difficult it is to rebuild them.
> 
> I will also be taking shots against NERV and Jstonedd althroughout the fic. Other LL fans will also be insulted (more or less by Honoka and Yukiho).
> 
> Also I swear I am the sole person who sees Honoka becoming a UTX student and abandoning Muse.
> 
> Those are a few notes before I get into this.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. :)


	2. Determination and Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was finally it... This is the end of our friendship with Honoka..."
> 
> "Yet everyone else is saying good riddance."

Umi felt like shit.

Because of Nico's concussion and the lasting symptoms of them, μ's was forced to drop out of the Love Live competition for the second straight year. It's not like they want to perform anyways. Without Honoka, they stood no chance against even the smaller Idol groups in Chiyoda Ward, let alone A-RISE.

It was a painful experience for the group of eight as if Honoka's betrayal wasn't depressing enough. And those memories still scarred much of the μ's members. Those scars eventually sparked arguments and, very tearfully, μ's disbanded for good.

No one wanted this. No one in this Fandom wanted this. But it was ultimately final. μ's will no longer go on.

Umi and Eli walked out of the room of their former club. They hated this. Everything that they care for was ripped from them in one fell swoop. From μ's to their lovely Honoka, fate seemed to smite them with severe punishment for their ignorance.

Honoka...

They both knew Honoka. Both Umi and Eli. They remembered her smile, her sparkling eyes, every single and small detail about Honoka. They will always be the one to greet her at the front of the schoolas she bounded towards the two of them.

Now?

Honoka, that cheerful and energetic girl, is now a completely different person. Gone are the sparkling eyes and the warm smile. Replacing that is a toxic scowl and freezing-cold eyes that seemed to glare at anyone and everyone around her. Her ability to draw people's attention was also gone, instead replaced with a consistently threatening aura that pushed others away.

And whereas Honoka bounded her way to school every day before everything came down, she now rarely attends school. In fact, Principal Minami even says that Honoka locks herself up at times, saying that she is studying for something.

To the students and faculty, they don't believe that this person is Kousaka Honoka. They continually see this "new girl" as another person entirely and wonder if she transferred. They knew that this theory is an outright lie, but anything to preserve what is already lost.

To Umi and Eli, this toxic and cold personality is essentially  **Honoka's true personality**. It wasn't as if Honoka is always this cold in reality. But it felt as if the mask of smiles that Honoka put on had finally dimmed away, revealing this monster that laid dormant beneath the mask until now.

That wasn't the worst part, however...

The worst part was how she acted  _outside of Otonokizaka._

There, it was as if Honoka never changed in some aspects. The cold eyes are still there, but Honoka is generally much more happier outside than at school. This is especially true whenever Honoka talks with the students of UTX Academy. Tsubasa in particular.

The duo growled at the thought of that woman. It was one of the reasons why the rest of μ's keeps Honoka put.

The members of μ's never really regretted keeping Honoka as the ninth wheel. It was for the sake of preventing her from going astray during the Love Live competition and was a necessary Evil. However, the Idols failed to take notice about how much pain Honoka felt before it was too late.

Then in came Tsubasa Kira, the leader of A-RISE and μ's main rival in the Kanda district. She and Honoka started to meet up more and more often, with Honoka even going as far as skipping practice just to be with Tsubasa. Besides, Honoka didn't know what else to do now her friends seemingly abandon her like the one puzzle piece that didn't fit in the main picture. Though it did have repercussions and it lead to Kotori and Umi "raising" Honoka like a little kid despite having the ability and the right to be free.

Despite their efforts to keep Honoka away from love, they ultimately failed in the end. And it ended up with that one, drama-inducing fight and debate before Honoka finally left μ's for good.

"That was finally it..." Eli whimpers. "This is the end of our friendship with Honoka..."

Umi didn't know what to say. She can't find any of the appropriate words in this situation.

"Yet," Eli's whimpers turned into sobs. "Everyone else is saying good riddance."

Umi cannot argue with that logic. With how Honoka acted and the fact that she just outright quit, even Umi would feel angry in this situation. However, no matter how hard she tries, she feels that this was on their heads as well. And judging Eli's constant crying, Umi assumes Eli understands this as well.

"Why do we call ourselves her friends?" Umi questioned. Both to Eli and herself. "Why must we put the blame on her when we are the ones at fault as well?"

As the two continue to reflect, they also remembered how the fans of μ's -  _their fans_ \- reacted.

It was all negative.

From short slanders to long essays saying why Honoka does not deserve to be in μ's in the first place and that she should be punished. Others call for Honoka to be arrested while the radical fans call for her head. They even said that Honoka is the odd one out regardless and that Tsubasa should avoid her at all costs. The majority of favouritism that Honoka once enjoyed was gone in a blink of an eye. Now she is just a hate magnet and a Judas in the eyes of Otonokizaka Students and School Idol fans everywhere.

Maki said that she agrees with them no matter how disgusting they sounded. Nozomi sounded very worried about Honoka's safety though Kotori berated her saying that Honoka reaped what she had sown. Rin and Hanayo didn't comment but they too feared for Honoka's safety.

Even Nico, after she was cleared, said that Honoka should be condemned.

Eli and Umi knew better, however. They knew that it would just rile Honoka up even more and it would lead into something extremely nasty in the future.

To the cool duo, they were the only voices of reason in this catastrophe. Everyone is against Honoka and Honoka is against everyone. It was the perfect recipe for a massive incident that would shake Tokyo to its foundations. Yet, try as they might, neither Eli nor Umi were able to change the opinions of their friends or their fans.

However...

"Eli-senpai..." Umi spoke up to her Senior.

"Hmm?" Eli wiped her tears as she turned to Umi. "What is it?"

"I think... We have one solution..."

Eli's eyes widened. "You're not saying that we are...!"

Umi grabbed Eli by the shoulders, their eyes locked dead on with each other.

"Yes. We. Are." Umi said.

Even then, it was very risky and could lead to huge consequences. However, Umi wants to believe and this is their last shot to put things back on track for the most part at least.

"We are going to reconcile with Honoka."

Eli stayed silent for a second before tearfully laughing.

"Ahahaha!" She laughed in a very robotic tone. "I'm sorry, but that is just impossible."

"We have no other choice!" Umi said. She wants to keep this alive. She wants to hear from Honoka herself. "If we don't understand the situation-"

"And that is the fact that we are assholes and Honoka hates us now!" Eli refuted. "Our fans now hate her too and so does every other School Idol fan in the world!"

"Well then screw the fans!" Umi yelled back. "They need to know that this is our problem."

"What if everyone else in our circle hates us too? Nozomi fears for my life, Kotori gave up on Honoka already, Maki is THIS CLOSE to ripping her head off and so does Nico..."

"Then we have to get support from beyond..."

Eli saw Umi giving her  **that** look. Her expression turned from anger and doubt into fear and uncertainty.

"No..." She muttered.

"Yes." Umi confirmed to Umi. "We are going to ask Tsubasa."

"But-!"

"NO BUTS!" Umi yelled again, forcing Eli to be quiet. "This is our only shot at preventing an even greater fallout. Who knows? Honoka may as well be deciding to transfer out!"

Eli was fearing that it would lead to this. A collaboration with Kira Tsubasa, the very person that stole Honoka away. She did not know what Umi would be doing with her, but if it means ultimately getting Honoka back, then so be it.

"I don't have any confidence in this..." Eli grumbled. "But you have my support."

Umi didn't say a word or give any warning as she hugged Eli tight. The Russian was shocked but she ultimately hugged the blue haired one back.

"Don't worry, Eli..." Umi assured. "I am confident about this. Our connections with Honoka are destroyed, but we can rebuild."

"I hope so..." Eli wished. Both to Umi and to the spirits.

May God help them on their journey.

 

* * *

 

Overhearing their conversation not too far away, Kotori clutched the area where her heart is. Her emotions were going all over the place, but there was one that was predominant.

Fear.

Fear of losing Umi to Honoka? Not at all. She knew Umi loved her with all her might while Honoka only said that she loved them both platonically back then. She also knew that Umi and Eli were the only ones that still see good in Honoka, so there is that as well. Thus Kotori had no fear of Umi falling for someone else.

Instead, this fear is more like Paranoia.

She feared for Umi's safety. Why wouldn't she? Umi is essentially confronting an out of control person who no longer had a grasp on her own life, filled only instead with rage and deep rooted hatred. She wanted to believe that Honoka is her friend, but at this point she is too far gone for Kotori to save. The damage had already been done and the consequences apparent to the naked eye.

Kotori cried. She was a coward in going along with the plan μ's went along with. The plan to keep Honoka single. Kotori had already seen the consequences of doing so before it even happened and she knew that Nozomi foresaw it as a disaster.

It was Nico's idea. Since people already ship them with their respective pairs, Nico believed that there should be one designated as a "Girl Next Door" sort of person. She made Honoka this girl since she was the one who shines the most and the assumption that she is the one left out. Nico, however, did not invite Honoka over for this, citing fear that she would "undermine" what she believes is the greater good.

Nozomi and Hanayo were fully against this. They may as well saw the clusterfuck that will eventually happen a mile away. Rin also said that this is no better than rape since Honoka herself is absent at Nico's own discretion. However, Nico struck down their opinions with this saying...

_"The opinion of the fans is driving force of our decisions. We accept nothing else as Idols."_

So the rest of the group agreed with Nico and, much to her delight, the popularity of μ's soared. With everything in place, it seemed as if μ's are going to win.

But Honoka was beginning to be an issue for Nico and Maki. Especially now that Tsubasa had entered the fray with her being hopelessly gay for Honoka, said Honk began to meet up with her more often. Nico sent Kotori and Umi to prevent this and even told them to say slanders and lies. Her reasoning was always the same...

_"For the greater good."_

Kotori felt bad for Honoka, even after her meltdown. She felt bad for Umi and Eli for going down to try and reconcile with her regardless of the consequences. It was since then that she began to question this "greater good".

"If only I stood up for Rin and Nozomi..." Kotori said barely above a whisper. "None of this would've happened..."

Kotori left down the hallway, continuing to wallow in sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know. I had a critique saying that parts of the story were very rushed.
> 
> This chapter, I felt, was even more rushed.
> 
> I'm very sorry about this, but it was the best I could muster at the moment. Hopefully I can pace myself better in future chapters since I really want to continue with this. Especially before my own graduation coming up this school year.
> 
> Also I am going to make Nico (and probably Maki) the psuedo antagonists in the meantime. They will be one of the forces trying to sabotage not only TsubaHono's own relationship, but also to hamper Umi and Eli's attempts to reconcile with Honoka.
> 
> Also in regards to fandom opinion, that portion will be on NICO. Not the Love Live Fandom itself.
> 
> Next chapter, Honoka had made up her mind on what to do next by the time school ends in two days.
> 
> You know where this is heading. ;)


End file.
